wearethelosersfandomcom-20200214-history
Hold On
Hold On Lyrics Tink (with the Seniors): I know this pain (Why do you lock yourself up in these chains?) Kevin: No one can change your life except for you Kyle: Don't ever let anyone step all over you Kevin with the Seniors (Kevin): Just open your heart and your mind (Mmh) Kyle with the Seniors (Kyle): Is it really fair to feel this way inside? (Oh, oh) Tristan with Paris and Danny: Some day somebody's gonna make you want to turn around and say goodbye Until then baby are you going to let them hold you down and make you cry? Kyle and Tink with Kevin (Kyle): (Don't you know?) Don't you know things can change Things'll go your way Kyle and Kevin with the Seniors (Kevin and Tink): (Tink: If you hold) (Kyle: Hold) (on) for one more day Tristan and Tink with Kyle and Kevin: If you hold on for one more day Things'll go your way Tink with Tristan, Kyle and Kevin: Hold on for one more day Ginger (The Group): Mmh, you can sustain (You can sustain) (with the Group: Oh, or are you comfortable with the pain?) Izzy (The Group): You've got no one to blame for your unhappiness (No, baby) You got yourself into your own mess (Ginger with the Group: Ooh) Tristan (Paris with the Group): Lettin' your worries pass you by (Lettin' your worries pass you by) Baby, don't you think it's worth your Tristan with Paris and Danny (Danny with One Three Hill): Time to change your mind? (No, no) Kyle, Kevin and Tink (Kevin): Some day somebody's gonna make you want to turn around and say goodbye Until then baby are you going to let them hold you down and make you cry? (Don't you know?) Don't you know things can change Things'll go your way Kevin and Kyle (Tink): (If you hold) Hold on for one more day Kevin, Kyle and Tink: If you hold on for one more day Kyle and Tink with the Seniors (Ginger): Things'll go your way (Things will go your way) Tink with Kyle and Kevin: Hold on for one more day Tristan with Paris and Danny (Izzy): Some day somebody's gonna make you want to turn around and say goodbye (And say goodbye) Until then baby are you going to let them hold you down and make you cry (Ooh) Kyle and Tink with Kevin (Tristan): (Tristan: Don't you know?) Don't you know things can change (No, no) Things'll go your way Kyle and Kevin with the Seniors (Tink with Tristan): (Tina: If you hold) Hold on (for one more day) Tink (Ginger): Yeah (Just hold on) (Kevin with the Seniors: Hold on) Hold on Don't you know? (Hold on) Kevin, Kyle and Tink (Kevin): (Don't you know?) Don't you know things can change Things'll go your way (Dani: Way) Izzy and Tink with the Group (Kevin): If you hold (Kevin: Hold on) (Tink with Kyle and Izzy: For one more day) Izzy with the Group: Hold on Kevin and Tink with the Group: Hold on for one more day Cause it's gonna go your way Danny with Paris, Kevin and the Group: Hold on for one more day Danny and Tristan with the Group (Ginger with Kevin): Things'll go your way (Things'll go your way) Paris, Danny, Tristan and Kevin: Hold on for one more day Video Category:Songs Category:Season 6 Songs